jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
In Flammen
Der Comic Knight Errant 1: In Flammen wurde im Oktober 2010 von Dark Horse veröffentlicht. Er wurde von John Jackson Miller geschrieben, illustriert von Federico Dallocchio und koloriert von Michael Atiyeh. Die Geschichte handelt von dem Beginn der Operation Einfluss, deren Ziel es ist, die Baradium-Produktion auf dem Planeten Chelloa zu stoppen und damit dem Sith-Lord Daiman die Kriegsführung zu erschweren Auch die folgenden Ereignisse des Jahres 1032 VSY sind Thema des Comics. Ort der Handlung ist der Grumani-Sektor des Äußeren Randes. Vorgeschichte In einem Essay über die Lage im Grumani-Sektor berichtet der Jedi-Meister Vannar Treece der amtierenden Obersten Kanzlerin und Jedi-Meisterin GenarraKnight Errant – Operation Einfluss , dass der Sith-Lord Daiman auf dem Planeten Chelloa eine ergiebige Ader des Elementes Baradium gefunden habe und diese abbaue. Baradium wird unter anderem in Thermaldetonatoren und in anderen Sprengsätzen verwendet. Daiman hofft, mit dieser Entdeckung das Kriegsglück auf seine Seite zu wenden und sich so über die anderen, in kleine aber heftige Kriege untereinander verstrickten, Sith-Lords zu erheben, um später die Republik zu besiegen. Treece schlägt vor, den Abbau und die nachfolgende Veredelung des Elementes zu unterbinden. Dazu stellt der charismatische Jedi-Meister eine Gruppe von Freiwilligen zusammen, unter ihnen die Jedi-Ritterin Kerra Holt, die Daiman aufhalten soll. Obwohl Treece optimistisch ist, wird die Mission von vielen als eine solche ohne Rückkehr angesehen. Das Team, bestehend aus Vannar Treece, Kerra Holt, Dorvin Eltrom, Mrssk, Berluk, einer Twi'lek und anderen Jedi-Rittern und -Meistern, kapert mit einigen Schwierigkeiten ein daimanantisches Transportschiff auf dem Planeten Oranessan und fliegt nach Chelloa. Handlung Angriff auf Chelloa Die Geschichte beginnt mit dem Angriff der Jedi auf ein Verladedock auf Chelloa unter der Führung von Vannar Treece und Kerra Holt. Sie fingieren den Absturz eines Frachtschiffs und fallen dann über die überraschten Soldaten her. Danach befreien sie den Führer einer Sklavengruppe und Einheimischen Gorlan Palladane, der sie anschließend zu seiner Siedlung führt und den beiden Jedi erklärt, wie und warum der Planet zu einer noch trostloseren Welt geworden ist, als er es ohnehin schon gewesen ist. Daimans Baradium-Abbau habe das Land verödet und die Bevölkerung ist versklavt worden. Gorlan bedankt sich anschließend zwar bei Treece für sein Einschreiten, kritisiert allerdings auch dessen Methode, da er damit viele Personen in Gefahr gebracht habe. miniatur|250px|links|Kerra und die Jedi greifen an Mitten im Gespräch wird der Planet überraschend von Lord Odion angegriffen, der die Baradium-Produktion seines Bruders Daiman ebenfalls unterbinden will. Kerra geht sofort zum Angriff über, da sie nicht vergessen hat, was Odion zehn Jahre zuvor ihrer Heimatwelt Aquilaris angetan hat, wird jedoch von Treece zurückbeordert und damit beauftragt, die in Gefahr schwebenden Personen zu evakuieren. Dabei wird ihr allerdings klar, dass Odions Angriff nicht ihnen gilt, sondern er die Baradium-Ader zerstören will. Die gewaltige Maschine, ein kinetischer Korruptor, mit der Odion das Baradium zur Explosion bringen will, wird im anschließenden Kampf von ihr beschädigt, allerdings kann der Gang der Dinge nicht mehr aufgehalten werden. Kerra wird von Odion überwältigt und verwundet. Treece legt sie daraufhin in einen Gleiter, der sie in Sicherheit bringen soll, und wird im Zuge der Detonation der Baradium-Ader von Odion, der anschließend entkommen kann, getötet. Später wird die bewusstlose Kerra von Palladane gefunden, der ihr das Ausmaß der Zerstörung offenbart und ihr ebenfalls mitteilt, dass sie die letzte überlebende Jedi auf Chelloa sei. Treffen mit Lord Daiman Nachdem Kerra erfahren hat, dass ihr väterlicher Meister getötet worden ist, erinnert sie sich an ihr erstes Treffen auf Aquilaris, zehn Jahre zuvor: Odion greift Kerras Heimatwelt an und lässt alles niederbrennen. Der Planet sei nutzlos für die Sith. Vannar Treece triff hier auf die achtjährige Kerra, deren Eltern ermordet worden sind und evakuiert sie mit dem Versprechen, eines Tages zurückzukommen und die Sicherheit wiederherzustellen. Gemeinsam... Dass sie jetzt die letzte überlebende Jedi auf dem Planeten ist, wird Kerra schmerzlich bewusst, als Palladane sie aus ihren Gedanken reißt und sie bittet, sich um die Opfer aus der Stadt Jenith zu kümmern. Während ihrer Bemühungen, die Verletzten zu versorgen, erscheint Lord Daiman. miniatur|250px|Lord Daiman bei seiner Ankunft auf Chelloa Er erkundigt sich nach den kinetischen Korruptoren seines Bruders. Die Verletzen, unter ihnen viele Soldaten, interessieren Daiman nicht. Palladane bestätigt ihm, dass die Arbeiter die Maschine gesehen hättes, die sonst lediglich dazu benützt würde, Gase aus Schiefer zu entfernen. Odion habe wohl eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Maschine auch zur Zündung von Baradium zu verwenden und man könne sich glücklich schätzen, dass die Bodenkruste nicht völlig gespalten wurde. Daiman antwortet darauf lediglich, dass es so etwas wie Glück nicht gebe und erkundigt sich dann nach den Jedi, die zuvor angegriffen haben. Als Palladane erwidert, dass er darüber nichts wisse, wendet Daiman einen Macht-Würgegriff an. Kerra versucht einzuschreiten, wird jedoch sowohl von Palladane als auch von Daimans Wachen daran gehindert. Da Daiman in ihr aber etwas Interessantes sieht, wird sie wieder freigelassen. Auf die Frage nach Hilfe für die leidende Bevölkerung von Jenith entgegnet Daiman, dass man eine Statue von ihm aufstellen werde. Die Gegend solle nicht so trostlos aussehen. Golan Palladanes Haus Gegen Abend ruft Palladane seine Leute zusammen. Er weist sie an, alles zu reinigen, dafür aber keine Trinkwasserrationen zu verwenden, sondern das Ausflusswasser der elektrischen Treibstoffzellen der Aushubmaschinen zu nutzen. Dieses sei sauber genug. Er warnt sie außerdem davor, dass Daiman jeden entführen werde, dem er etwas vorwerfen will. Danach gibt es ein langes Gespräch zwischen Kerra und Palladane. Sie lobt ihn zuerst für seine Unterstützung der Leute, worauf Palladane entgegnet, dass es ja einer machen müsse und dass er sich auch von ihr Unterstützung wünscht. Außerdem schilt er sie für ihr Verhalten und sagt ihr, dass sie sich den anderen nicht als Jedi zu erkennen geben dürfe, sondern sich stattdessen wie einer der Ihren verhalten solle. Kerra entschuldigt sich und spricht ihn auf seine Jedi-Heilkünste an. Palladane ermahnt sie, dies für sich zu behalten, da es sonst alle in Gefahr bringe, und stellt sie dann seiner Familie vor. miniatur|250px|rechts|Gorlan im Kreis seiner Familie Später berichtet Palladane der Jedi, dass er die Macht lediglich dafür einsetze, Verletzte zu heilen und sich vor den Sith in der Macht abzuschotten. Kerra versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich ihrer Mission anzuschließen, als sie durch die Geräusche von Daimans mobilen Munitionsfabriken unterbrochen werden. Palladane erklärt ihr, dass die Frontlinien der Kriege zwischen Daiman und seinem Bruder sich so häufig und schnell verschöben, dass er zur ununterbrochenen Versorgung diese mobilen Fabriken entwickelt habe. Ihnen wird klar, dass Daiman seine Pläne geändert hat, weil er nicht mehr das Baradium zu seinen Produktionsanlagen verschiffen lässt, sondern die Fabriken zum Element. Palladane wird klar, dass diese Situation genauso schlimm wäre wie ein erneuter Angriff Odions, weil die ganze Gegend dadurch verseucht würde. Kerra fordert ihn erneut auf, sich ihrer Mission anzuschließen, was Palladane allerdings ablehnt. Konfrontation mit Daiman Kerra bricht daraufhin alleine zu Daimans chelloanischer Festung auf. Dieser foltert gerade den rodianischen Gefangen Skodo, den er für einen Spion Odions hält. Der Rodianer gibt zwar zu, das von Daimans Soldaten gefundene Kommlink als eine Art Hobby in seiner Freizeit gebaut zu haben, streitet aber ab, mit Odion in Kontakt gestanden zu haben. Daiman konfrontiert ihn daraufhin damit, dass es so etwas wie Freizeit nicht gebe und dass alles was man mache, entweder eine Tat für oder gegen ihn sei. In diesem Moment kommt Kerra herein und überwältigt Daiman. Sie stößt ihn in das Kraftfeld, das den Gefangen zuvor festgehalten hat. Daiman erkennt nun, dass Kerra eine Jedi ist. Auf einem Hologramm in Daimans Thronsaal bemerkt sie, dass neun weitere mobile Fabriken nach Chelloa unterwegs sind. Kerra konfrontiert Daiman mit dem Leid der Lebewesen des Planeten, das er verbreitet hätte, worauf jener schroff erwidert, dass es außer ihm keine anderen Lebewesen gebe. miniatur|250px|links|Daiman zeigt Kerra ein Hologramm der Dorn-Raumstation Um Kerra abzulenken, führt Daiman aus, dass Selbstverherrlichung eine der zentralen Lehren der Sith sei und dass der von ihm praktizierte wikipedia:Solipsismus lediglich die logische Schlussfolgerung aus dieser Lehre sei. Nach einer Bedrohung Kerras zeigt Daiman ihr ein Hologramm der Dorn-Raumstation seines Bruders, die alles produzieren könne, was für die Kriegsführung benötigt werde. Er suggeriert ihr, dass nur seine Truppen Odion aufzuhalten vermögen und dass es ihre Schuld sei, wenn dieser zurückkommen und weitere Zerstörungen anrichten würde. Er befreit sich daraufhin aus dem Kraftfeld und will Kerra angreifen, muss allerdings feststellen, dass sie bereits geflohen ist. Die Frage eines dazukommenden Kommandanten, ob sie den geplanten Angriff abbrechen sollen, weil einer der Piloten unfähig gemacht worden sei, verneint Daiman, da seine neue Jedi-„Freundin“ jetzt Odions Problem sei. Dorn-Raumstation Der Angriff gilt Odions Dorn-Raumstation, welche die Produktionsstätte der kinetischen Korruptoren ist. Odion vermutet, dass sein Bruder noch weitere Feuerkraft in die Schlacht schicken werde, jedoch erhält er mitten in der heftigen Raumschlacht von seinem Berater Jelcho die Meldung, dass sich die Schiffe von Daiman zurückzögen. Daiman hält diese Änderung der Taktik für Langeweile seines Bruders und verspottet ihn. Kerra Holt schafft es, zur Raumstation zu gelangen. Durch ein Schott betritt sie die Station und erreicht die riesige Produktionsebene, in der die kinetischen Korruptoren gebaut werden. Sie überwältigt den Türkontrolldroiden GAD-3 und manipuliert ihn, um von ihm zu erfahren, wie viele der Korruptoren in der Station gebaut wurden. Der Droide berichtet ihr, er wisse das nicht, da die Korruptoren in fast jeder Produktionsstätte auf der Station gebaut würden. Als Kerra nach einem Weg sucht, alle zu zerstören, berichtet ihr GAD-3, dass dies nicht möglich sei, da als Sicherheitsmaßnahme Odions jede Produktionsstätte unabhängig von den anderen sei. miniatur|250px|rechts|Kerra betritt die Produktionsebene In diesem Moment erscheint Lord Odion in der Produktionsstätte und wird von einem Verpinen ehrfurchtsvoll begrüßt. Odion ist ein wenig besorgt über die unklaren Aktionen seines Bruders und fragt Jelcho daher, ob man nicht einen Spion hinter den feindlichen Linien habe, was Jelcho bestätigt. Er berichtet ihm von dem Informanten, der ihnen bereits über Daimans Baradium-Produktion berichtet hätte. Allerdings ist Jelcho überzeugt, dass der Informant nicht vertrauenswürdig sei und spielt Odion dessen letzte Nachricht vor. Diese besagt, dass alle Baradium-Schürf-Operationen von Daiman gestoppt wurden und dass Chelloa nicht weiter von Interesse für Odion sei. Odion ist davon überzeugt, dass dies eine Lüge sei, da nur eine Mine zerstört worden sei. Er fragt sich, ob Daiman den Informanten entweder gefasst hat oder ob der Informant eine Rückkehr Odions verhindern möchte. So befiehlt er, alle Korruptoren zu verladen und nach Chelloa zu entsenden, um den Planeten zu vernichten. Konfrontation mit Odion Odion verspottet Vannar Treece und die Jedi, die ihm dieses Mal nicht in die Quere kommen können, als er bemerkt, dass sie nicht alleine sind. Er zieht sein Lichtschwert und zerstört den Laufsteg, auf dem er und sein Gefolge gestanden haben, um Kerra, die sich darunter versteckt hatte, hervorzulocken. Kerra entkommt dem Lichtschwert und den Machtblitzen Odions sowie seinen heranstürmenden Wachen. Kerra macht ihm in einem Duell klar, dass sie den Auftrag zu erfüllen habe, ihn von einem weiteren Angriff auf Chelloa abzuhalten, um die vielen tausend Unschuldige zu schützen. Außerdem kämen täglich mehr dazu. Odion, der über diese Aussage überrascht ist, horcht in Kerras Gedanken und erfährt, dass sein Bruder seine mobilen Fabriken nach Chelloa geschickt hat. Kerra entkommt aus den Klauen Odions, indem sie GAD-3 die Magnetfelder zum Weltraum öffnen lässt. In dem hierdurch angerichtetem Chaos gelingt es Kerra, sich auf einen Shuttle zu stürzen. Sie entledigt sich des Piloten und versucht zu fliehen. Jelcho gelingt es unterdessen, das Notfalltor zu schließen. Odion verlangt sein Flaggschiff, um ihr hinterher zu fliegen. Im Weltraum verstrickt Odion Kerra in ein Gespräch. Er verspottet sie und fordert sie auf, ihn anzugreifen. Sie erwidert allerdings nur, dass sie lediglich möchte, er solle Chelloa in Frieden lassen. Doch die Sticheleien Odions lassen Kerra so wütend und verzweifelt werden, dass sie mit ihrem unbewaffneten Gleiter zu einer Selbstmordattacke ansetzt. Dann meldet sich allerdings Daiman. Er hat den Informanten gefunden, der Odion von Chelloa berichtet hatte. Er präsentiert ihm einen angeketteten und schwer verletzten Gorlan Palladane. Kerra, die dies alles mithört, ist entsetzt, lässt von ihrem Vorhaben ab und springt in den Hyperraum, um Gorlan zu Hilfe zu eilen. Jelcho ist davon schockiert, dass er Odion seinen Tod anbietet, was dieser allerdings ablehnt und ihm befielt, die Korruptoren wieder zu entladen und stattdessen seine Krieger und deren Fahrzeuge zu verladen. Er will Chelloa nicht mehr zerstören. Er will den Planeten erobern. Zurück auf Chelloa Daiman foltert unterdessen Pallandale, der über glühenden Kohlen hängt. Daiman erzählt ihm von seiner Erschaffung des Universums und aller lebenden Dinge, dass er einen Gegner, Odion, erschaffen habe und auch für die Macht verantwortlich sei. miniatur|250px|links|Daiman foltert Palladane Daiman versucht Palladane zum Reden zu bringen. Palladane kann aber den Machtblitzen, Drohungen und anderen Foltermethoden widerstehen. Daiman droht auch damit, nicht nur Jenith zu zerstören, sondern auch alles andere. Jenith steht währenddessen schon in Flammen, die Bevölkerung flieht. Soldaten versuchen Gorlans Frau Roah, ihre Tochter Aneese und den neugeborenen Jalen festzunehmen, als Kerra ihnen mit gezogenem Lichtschwert entgegentritt und die Soldaten tötet. Nachdem die Gefahr beseitigt ist, erkundigt sich Kerra bei Roah über ihren Mann. Diese erzählt Kerra davon, dass Gorlan versuche, Odion davon abzubringen, noch einmal anzugreifen. Er wolle mit einer Übertragungseinheit, die ein Freund von ihm gebaut hätte, Odion berichten, dass kein Baradium mehr vorhanden wäre. Kerra berichtet Roah davon, dass sie diese Nachricht gehört habe und stellt fest, dass es aufgrund der Abschaltung der interstellaren Kommunikationsrelais nicht so einfach sei, Nachrichten über eine solche Entfernung zu senden – es sei denn, Gorlan arbeite tatsächlich, wie Daiman behauptet, mit Odion zusammen. Roah widerspricht ihr heftig, Gorlan sei die einzige Hoffnung, die die Leute in Jenith hätten. Sie fordert Kerra auf, Gorlan zu befreien, was Kerra zuerst ablehnt, da es ihr Auftrag sei, Daiman zu töten und sich dann um den herannahenden Odion zu kümmern. Roah macht ihr aber klar, dass es nur eins gebe, das zu tun sei: Gorlan zu retten. Gorlans Rettung Kerra schleicht sich an Bord eines Gefangentransporters zu Daimans Festung, überwältigt die Wachen und befreit die Gefangen, unter ihnen viele Anführer der verschiedenen Siedlungen. Kerra befiehlt ihnen, am Transportschiff zu warten, es sei denn Daiman kehrte zurück. Dann sollten sie sich mit dem Transportschiff zur Äußeren Mauer zurückzuziehen und sich dann in einem sicheren Haus in Arboth verstecken. Da Daiman zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in seiner Festung weilt, kann Kerra Gorlan schnell finden und befreien. Nachdem sich Gorlan nach seiner Familie erkundigt hat und Kerra ihm versichert hat, dass sie in Sicherheit sei, stellt Kerra Gorlan zur Rede. Sie will von ihm wissen, ob er Odion von der Baradium-Produktion erzählt habe und ihn somit zum Angriff verleitet habe. Gorlan bestätigt dies und erzählt ihr außerdem davon, dass ebenfalls er es gewesen sei, der die Jedi gerufen habe. Mit der Hilfe seines Freundes Skodo, der einen Weg gefunden habe ein einzelnes interstellares Relais zu aktivieren, hat er eine Nachricht zu Vannar Treece gesandt. Als Odion angriff, dachte er an einen Zufall. Doch nachdem Kerra gegangen war, wollte er Skodo befragen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gebe, dass Odion die Nachricht vielleicht abgehört haben könnte. Doch er musste mit ansehen, wie Daimans Schläger Skodos Leiche gerade verscharrten. Da sie aber nicht hinter ihm her waren, wusste er, dass Skodo nicht geredet habe und sandte die Nachricht an Odion. Palladane macht sich verantwortlich für Vannars Tod und den Angriff Odions. Kerra besänftigt ihn allerdings und erklärt ihm, dass es seine Aufgabe sei, seine Leute zu beschützen, und das habe er auch mit dem Ruf an Vannar getan. Es sei nur schade, dass Odion seine zweite Mitteilung nicht geglaubt hat und jetzt mit allen Korruptoren, die er gebaut hat, auf dem Weg nach Chelloa sei. Draußen treffen sie auf die befreiten Gefangen, die auf sie gewartet haben. Diese berichten, dass Daiman zurückkehre und dass sie schnellstmöglich verschwinden müssten. Kerra liefert Gorlan am Transportschiff ab und will auf Daiman warten, um ihn zu stellen. Gorlan bittet Kerra darum, das nicht zu tun, da sie ihr Leben für Nichts hergeben würde. Er erinnert sie daran, dass es nicht ihre Mission sei, alles aufzuhalten, sondern dass das Vannars Mission gewesen sei. Ihre sei es, Gorlan dabei zu helfen, die Leute zu sammeln und sie zu retten. Kerra erinnert sich daran. Sie sei nur zu beschäftigt gewesen, Daiman und Odion zur Strecke zu bringen. Gorlan erwidert, es sei schade, dass ihr das nicht gelungen sei, doch es sei Selbstmord, das alleine zu tun. Bevor sie abfliegen, will Kerra allerdings noch etwas erledigen. Sie übermittelt Daiman eine ganz eigene Botschaft. Als Daiman wenig später zu seiner Festung zurückkehrt, muss er feststellen, dass alle seine Statuen enthaupten worden sind. Die Tatsache, dass alle Wortführer entkommen sind, kümmert ihr dagegen wenig. Er befiehlt seinen Untergeben lediglich, alle Statuen mit Cortosis-Platten zu versehen und verlangt, dass die Begrüßung, die er für die Ankunft seines Bruders geplant hat, einsatzbereit ist. Odion bereitet derweil auf seiner Raumstation den Angriff auf Chelloa vor. Er lässt sich von Jelcho berichten, dass Daiman seine Truppen und mobilen Fabriken auf Chelloa zusammenziehe und dass die Städte Chelloas in Flammen stünden. Odion weist ihn an, die gesamte Bevölkerung zu versklaven, sobald sie den Planeten eingenommen haben. Er spricht auch davon, dass Gorlans Bemühungen, die Jedi zu rufen, ihm sogar geholfen habe und dass die Hinweise auf Daimans Fabriken ihn erst auf die Idee gebracht hätten, wie er das gesamte System einnehmen könne. Die Rückkehr eines Jedi miniatur|200px|links|Ein Jedi kehrt zurück Später, im sicheren Haus in der chelloanischen Stadt Arboth, sprechen die Leute über den geplanten Angriff Odions. Sie sagen, dass es sie nicht zu kümmern brauche, solange er nicht den gesamten Planeten zerstöre. Sie seien es gewohnt, dass diese Welten immer zwischen dem einen und dem anderen Sith-Lord hin und her wechselten. Kerra kommt dazu und berichtet, dass die Truppentransporter, die kürzlich auf dem Planeten angekommen sind, leer gewesen seien. Roah vermutet, dass die Arbeiter vielleicht schon in den Fabriken seien, dem widerspricht Gorlan, da die pyramidenförmigen Gebilde noch nicht ausgefahren und daher noch nicht in Betrieb seien. Die Fabriken seien nicht luftdicht, weshalb die Arbeiter separat eingeflogen würden. Kerra vermutet, dass lediglich der erste Transporter mit Arbeitern besetzt gewesen sei. Sie führt weiterhin aus, dass Daiman sie zu Odion entkommen ließ und dieser durch sie wisse, dass Daiman die Fabriken nach Chelloa habe bringen lassen. Daiman wisse nun außerdem, dass Odion nach Chelloa kommen würde, um den Planeten zu erobern, nicht um ihn zu zerstören. Sie kommt zu dem Schluss, dass das genau das sei, was Daiman wolle. Sie müssten schleunigst die Leute evakuieren. Kerra erkundigt sich, wie viele Sklaven hier lebten, was Gorlan mit 60.000 beziffert. Als Kerra sagt, dass sie vorhabe, alle 60.000 zu evakuieren, verfallen die Anwesenden in Unglauben, da sie die einzige Jedi ist. Kerra meint, dass sie nicht alleine sei, sondern sie die Unterstützung der Leute hätte. Daraufhin lässt sich Gorlan eine Tasche geben und holt mit den Worten, Kerra sei nicht die einzige Jedi, sein Lichtschwert hervor. Es sei nicht nur eine großartige Geste, die Vannar Treeces Andenken würdige, sondern sei dies auch für Gorlans Leute. Also kehre er in den Dienst zurück. Showdown Odions Truppen greifen Chelloa an. Sie metzeln alles nieder, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt, um sich zu den pyramidenartigen Munitionsfabriken vorzuarbeiten. Diese will Odion nicht mehr zerstören, sondern erobern und benutzen. Daiman beobachtet die Szenerie in Anwesenheit seiner Führungsoffiziere von seiner Festung aus. Er stellt fest, dass Odion sich genauso verhalte, wie er es geplant habe, und dass dieser direkt in die von ihm vorbereitete Falle laufe. Odion bemerkt derweil, dass die Truppen, gegen die sie kämpfen, lediglich einfache Soldaten und nicht Daimans beste Truppen sind und wird misstrauisch. In diesem Moment öffnen sich die Pyramiden und enthüllen die kinetischen Korruptoren, die sich in ihnen versteckt haben. Odion begreift die von Daiman gestellte Falle und versucht, seine flüchtenden Soldaten zu den im Start begriffenen Truppentransportern zu dirigieren, als Kerra ihm triumphierend von einem dieser Truppentransporter zuruft, dass diese bereits voll seien und er doch einen Flug auf dem nächsten buchen soll. miniatur|150px|rechts|Odion jagt Kerra Kerra, Gorlan und die Wortführer haben es im Schlachtverlauf geschafft, alle Personen in die Transporter zu bringen, um sie zu evakuieren. Daiman wundert sich unterdessen, warum immer noch einige seiner Transporter am Boden sind und bekommt von einem Berater mitgeteilt, dass dieser die Bordcrew nicht erreichen könne. Daiman erkennt den Grund für die Verzögerung: Palladane. Dieser bekämpft mit seinem Lichtschwert die herannahenden Truppen und wehrt Blaster-Schüsse ab. Als Roah ihm berichtet, dass alle Personen evakuiert seien, befiehlt er zu starten, was Daiman zur Weißglut bringt. Er befiehlt seinen Leuten, die Schiffe aufzuhalten und sie abzuschießen und dazu die Verteidigungsflotte des Planeten zu benutzen. Diese ist aber von ihm aus dem Orbit wegbeordert worden, wie ihm einer seiner Männer mitteilt, um Odion die Landung auf dem Planeten zu ermöglichen. Die Transportschiffe fliegen in den Orbit, doch für Kerra und Odion ist der Kampf noch nicht vorbei. Kerra konnte sich beim Start mit Mühe auf der Außenhülle eines Transporters halten und wird nun von Odion verfolgt. Kerra versucht, sich mit wagemutigen Sprüngen von Raumschiff zu Raumschiff in Sicherheit zu bringen, wird aber auf dem letzten von Odion gestellt. In diesem Moment kommt Palladane aus dem Raumschiff gestürmt und stürzt sich in einen Kampf mit Odion. Dieser endet für beide tragisch in den Triebwerksflammen. Während Odion scheinbar verbrennt, kann Kerra Palladane noch an dessen Sicherheitsleine zurück zum Schott ziehen. Nach dem Kerra ihm versprochen hat, dass sie die Evakuierten in die Republik zurückbringen werde, stirbt Palladane an seinen Verbrennungen. miniatur|250px|links|Daiman realisiert Kerras Nachricht Tage später wird Odion von seinem medizinischen Personal versorgt. Er hat nur dank seines Schutzanzugs die Flammen der Triebwerke überlebt. Allerdings hat dieser sich in seine Haut gefressen. Daiman ist währenddessen nach Nilash gereist. Seine dortige Beraterin Uleeta berichtet ihm, dass die Fabriken ohne das von Chelloa erwartete Baradium nicht produzieren könnten. Daiman interessiert lediglich das Schicksal Kerras, welche entgegen seinen Erwartungen von Chelloa entkommen konnte. Sie kommen an einem zerstörten Tor vorbei, an dem Uleeta Daiman davon berichtet, dass wohl einige Sklaven gemeutert hätten. Es sei leidglich ein einziger Hochenergie-Laser gestohlen worden. Auf die Frage, ob das etwas zu bedeuten hätte, erwidert Daiman, dass man ihm eine Nachricht gesendet habe. Dramatis Personae *Berluk *Daiman *Dorvin Eltrom *GAD-3 *Jelcho *Kerra Holt *Mrssk *Aneese Palladane *Gorlan Palladane *Roah Palladane *Jalen Palladane *Odion *Skodo *Vannar Treece *Uleeta Hinter den Kulissen *''Knight Errant'' kann mit fahrender Ritter übersetzt werden. *Im amerikanischen Original befinden sich jeweils Leserbriefsektionen am Ende der Hefte. Im vierten Heft befindet sich außerdem eine Leseprobe des Buches Knight Errant − Jägerin der Sith, welches ebenfalls von John Jackson Miller geschrieben wurde. *Jason Fry, Daniel Wallace und John Jackson Miller haben einleitend zu der Knight Errant-Reihe einen StarWars.com-News-Artikel verfasst, der die Umstände und astrographischen Zusammenhänge erläutert. Literaturangabe }} }} Covergalerie Knight Errant 1 - In Flammen.jpg|Deutsches Cover In Flammen RS.jpg|Deutsche Rückseite Knight Errant - Aflame1.jpg|US-Cover: Knight Errant #1 Knight Errant - Aflame2.jpg|US-Cover: Knight Errant #2 Knight Errant - Aflame3.jpg|US-Cover: Knight Errant #3 Knight Errant - Aflame4.jpg|US-Cover: Knight Errant #4 Knight Errant - Aflame5.jpg|US-Cover: Knight Errant #5 In Flammen VC.jpg|US-Cover: Knight Errant #1 (Variant) Quellen *''Essential Atlas Extra: The Knight Errant Gazetteer'' *''Dark Horse Webseite'' *'Panini Webseite zu Knight Errant I: In Flammen'' Einzelnachweise en:Star Wars: Knight Errant: Aflame Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Knight Errant Kategorie:Legends-Quellen